vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Misaka Mikoto
Summary Misaka Mikoto (御坂 美琴) (born May 2) is a main heroine in Toaru Majutsu no Index and the main protagonist of Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. Introduced in the first volume of the light novels, her role in the story was later expanded in the third volume as well as the release of the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun manga, making her the main heroine of the science side and the second main heroine of the series. She is the third ranked Level 5 esper in Academy City, and is nicknamed the Railgun due to her signature move.Kamijou Touma coined the nickname Biri-Biri (a Japanese onomatopoeia imitating the sound of electricity) for her and whenever the two meet he usually calls her that, even after his amnesia. Powers and Stats/Abilities Tier: 8-B '''To '''8-A | 6-C Name: Misaka Mikoto, The Railgun, Ace of Tokiwadai , Biribiri Origin: '''Toaru Majutsu no Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''14 Race/Profession: Human, #3 of the Level 5 Espers, Student '''Destructive Capacity: '''Most likely Building level+, likely '''Large Building+ with Railgun. City-Block level+ with Thunder, Likely Multi City-Block+ level with Iron Sand Tsunami | '''Likely '''Small Island Level '(about '2 gigatons) Range: 50 meters with her Railgun (but she can increased it by using larger object for ammo), dozens of meters with other attacks | '''Several dozen kilometres Speed: Most likely '''Superhuman+ with Hypersonic+ Reactions/Reflexes | Hypersonic+ '''with '''Massively Hypersonic Reactions/Reflexes Lifting Strength: 'Likely 'Superhuman+, possibly Class 1+ | 'At least '''Class 50 ' '''Striking Strength: Class KJ | '''At least Class TJ''' Durability: Peak Human+, possibly Small Building+ | Town+ Level Stamina: 'Very high for a human, can fight after severe injuries '| '''Did not show a limit, likely very high. Should be about the same as Dark Wing Accelerator '''Intelligence: '''Genius, superior to that of a super-computer Powers and Abilities: Electromagnetism manipulation, can fire arcs of electricity up to 5 billion volts, able to call real lightning from the sky, can sense electromagnetic weaves and aware of her surroundings via a radar sense, able to stick into walls via static electricity, magnetism, can extract the iron from the surroundings to create a chainsaw like whip of iron sand, able to fly by splitting the hydrogen from water, can release EMP weaves to fire electronic devices, able to hack into computers with ease, can jam radio communications and control, able to accidentally read brief memory flashes by her electric powers, can resist telepathic powers directed against her brain, can enter an enhanced state where she gains numerous new powers and all her old ones are enhanced '''Standard Equipment: '''Dozens of Arcade Coins which, are used as ammunition for her Railgun Weakness: She tends to hold a back against weaker opponents and avoids killing, has '''human+ stats without powers | Appears to be a mindless beast and her powers can not supposedly advance when in the presence of powerful opponents ''' Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Railgun ("Super Electromagnetic Cannon"): Mikoto can fire metal objects at three times the speed of sound using her electricity. Her railgun has a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s (2307.2 mph), and can be fired at a rate of 8 shots per minute. She primarily uses arcade coins as her projectiles for portability, limiting her normal range to 50 meters. -Lightning Attack Spear: Mikoto has the ability to generate a "spear of lightning" originating from her forehead. -Powerful Electromagnetic Pulse: Mikoto has the ability to create magnetic pulses that target the organs -Lightning Strike: Mikoto can call down real lightning using her ability regardless of season. This attack was shown to be powerful enough to cause an city-wide blackout. -Electromagnetism: Mikoto can use electromagnetism to attract and repel metallic materials and use it to her advantage. Examples include creating a make-shift shield out of scrap metal, walking on walls and ceilings, as well as attracting iron particles in the ground around her. She can also use this in order to mess with organs. -Iron Sand Manipulation: Using her magnetic powers, Mikoto can form a "whip sword" by gathering iron sand, manipulating it into a sword that she can lengthen into a whip at will. By making the sand particles of the blade vibrate, she can dramatically increase the weapon's cutting power into something resembling that of a chainsaw. She can also create iron sand tornado's, and iron sand tsunami's big enough to completely wipe out a Russian military base. -Cracking/Hacking: Using her electric powers she can hack any electronic device and bypass normal electronic security measures with ease. She can decode the electronic flow of information, like steal the information from a credit card's magnetic strip, as well as directly process a computer's information in binary. This skill also enables her to perform acts such as erasing herself from security footage in real time or taking control of Academy City's roving security robots. -Unique Sensory Perception of Electric-type Espers: As an electromaster, Mikoto is of course able to sense electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic phenomena. She is, however, able to follow the electric and magnetic field lines using her eyes, something that normal electromasters are unable to do with their limited power. She takes this ability one step further by analyzing the reflections of the electromagnetic waves she generates, giving her no blind spots -Flight: Using formulas similar to those she uses for her Iron Sand sword, Mikoto can fly if she is surrounded by a large amount of atomised water vapor. She manipulated the water vapor it into wings using the static electricity from interactions between particles. By using her electric power to induce electrolysis on a large body of water such as the ocean, she can obtain enough hydrogen and oxygen to use as fuel. -Defense Against Telepathic Manipulation: Mikoto has been shown to be to immune the effects of telepathic manipulation due to the electromagnetic barrier created by her AIM dispersion field. '''Level 6 Transformation: '''During the course of Mikoto being forcibly used as a subject to become a Level 6, she transforms a few times, becoming more powerful each time: * '''Initial form: Mikoto’s initial form upon engulfing the power of the Misaka Network, Mikoto’s appearance changes. Her hair becomes swept back, with a few fringes gathering together to form two horn-like appearances on her head. The sclera of her eyes also darken. The most obvious change however is the appearance of two ribbon-like objects with diamond shaped objects attached to them that hug around Mikoto’s arms. It is likely a mass of compressed energy, as Gunha would later be hit by similar things later.30 ** Described by Gensei as 2% up along the path of a Level 6, already it is powerful enough to create a large electric attack that completely engulfs the already tall Windowless Building and a large area that surrounds the building, though predictably the Windowless Building is unscathed. This attack is referenced as the largest scale lightning strike ever recorded. Other features of her power include creating smaller strikes that resemble beams of energy, manipulating several chunks of metal and iron sand, and seemingly traveling through the strike of her electricity - literally “riding the lightning.” * First transformation: Mikoto transforms even further and her appearance chances drastically. Her horns begin transforming and hardening, forming a onion-dome shaped structure on her head, at the widest part sits something that looks like an eye. Something revolves around the tapering structure, and at the top sits a sphere, like a miniature Saturn. As for the rest of Mikoto's body, the ribbons from before have begun connecting to her body itself. Her hands and feet have tapered as well and are connected with the ribbons. ** Under this form, Mikoto can use those ribbon like things for attack, which Gunha describes as a compressed mass of energy after hit by it. It is apparently solid enough as Gunha is also pinned down by ribbon-like objects much later. Likely, all of the powers that Mikoto displayed in her previous form is retained here and in a stronger version. * Second transformation: What Gensei describes as the Opening Stage, this is her final form just before she is turned back to normal. Her hair is swept back, and a complex halo appears over her head: a circle with four points on each direction, and floating at the center of it is something of rectangular shaped, tapering at both ends, with the bottom part being shorter. All of her clothes disappear. Her head down to the area of her collar bones are colored black and dotted by something resembling stars, it’s as if it was outer space or the night sky. Her hands and feet has disappeared. Her hand becoming claw-like with ribbon like protrusions, with her legs even more abstract-looking, connecting through the ribbons. ** After Mitori seemingly defeats Kuroko, she uses her Mental Out power from Exterior and orders Mikoto to destroy the Windowless Building again. Then the ground where Mikoto is floating on turns black. Mikoto holds out her hand where she forms a large black sphere of energy. Other Notable Wins Notable Losses Notable Draws Key: '''Base | '''Level 6 Transformations Category:Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Electromagnetic Users